


Meeting in the Metro {check your sight before you make a mistake}

by TalaChevalier



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Accident, Deep sea metro, Don't shout at people when in danger kids, Emera - Freeform, Emera oc, Extreme Pain, OC, Octo Expansion DLC, Sanitization, Stephen - Freeform, Stephen oc, at least for 8, burst bomb, cq-80, escaping the metro, grouping up, inkopolis, metro, octoling ocs - Freeform, sanitization pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaChevalier/pseuds/TalaChevalier
Summary: Eight is in the first area of the metro but runs into another octoling who is...Hostile? no that's not it, it looks like he didn't expect that either. Oh, oh no why does it hurt so much? Ow ow ow why does it burn!





	Meeting in the Metro {check your sight before you make a mistake}

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the story of how my oc version of Eight (Emera) became partially sanitized. This work has oc versions of the characters as I personally see them. So please take their mannerisms and such with a grain of salt or maybe soy sauce given the fandom this is for

Eight walked around the area cautiously her back held to a wall her breath held tightly in her throat. After all the work she’d put into this, all the mem cakes she’d obtained the stupid phone had turned on her and Cap’n. Now working alone she was weaponless and stumbled upon another octarian this one a boy. 

He seemed to be in mid sanitization, that or covered in the sanitized ink which honestly stung a bit. Normally she’d sneak attack him to get around but again no weapon or even splat bombs. The longer Eight watched the more it looked like he was messing with a cq-80 opening the map and getting nothing.

If he had one of those he had to be another victim, or rather test subject of the metro. Taking a bold move Eight steps out as nothings attacked her here yet and shouts.

“HEY! HEY YOU!”

Startled the octarian boy quickly spins around looking shocked opening a can with a splat bomb throwing one at her once the tank appears on him. Maybe she shouldn’t have shouted given the situation.

Eight quickly raises an arm and crouches to defend herself but didn’t think that through very well as it was her bare arm. Once the bomb explodes she feels a burning sensation similar to the awful ink down here that stung. All she could do was scream in agony as it burned and ate at her. Compared to the other times it had gotten on her like from the back-bag from cq, or sanitized octarians this really, really hurt.

The longer she sat there writhing and screaming in pain she could feel it spreading on her body. Is this what the others down here were fated to? This agony? The burning but not quite on fire feeling she was experiencing now?

“Eight!! Eight can you hear me what’s wrong?” Marina’s voice clear as a bell broke through the hum that was starting to set over her mind. “Eight are you there?”

“Eight what’s happening? Why are you screaming?” Cap’n briefly but he still had three to focus on

Whimpering she reaches for her cq-80 to respond but before she gets to it the boy who threw the bomb at her grabs it first. Speaking octarian into it.

_ “H-hello? Who is this? Are you from outside or with the phone?”  _

H-he could talk, clearly and not echoed like the unfortunate souls in the trials down here. Which means this boy must have attacked her out of a fear response.

“YO! Who’re you punk? What happened to Eight? What did ya say!?” Pearl…As great as it was to hear her Eight just aimlessly tried reaching again keeping her focus on their voices. That cleared her head enough to think straight.

Marina sighs thinking, “he’s an octarian from the sound of it Pearlie. Hang on and I’ll ask…  _ Sorry about her, so we’re not with the phone. We are working with the girl you took the cq-80 from to get out and free the metro. Can you tell us who you are and why she was screaming? _ ”

Eight groans her vision getting blurry everything hurt so much on her right side and vision in her left eye starting to sting as the burning reached her face. Weakly she whimpers Marina’s name. 

Looking from the phone to Eight he frowns, “  _ I’m 10002 I ran into an inkling girl before who attacked my but then I saw they opened the vent and ended up here… for the one you call Eight I threw a burst bomb at her but it had that weird ink the telephone made in it...I don’t know what happened…I’m sorry _ ”

Clearly he hadn’t meant to hurt her in the way he did but it was still burning badly. After her hearing went for a moment she could vaguely see him talking rapidly before nodding and setting the cq-80 down before leaning down and starting to try and wipe the sludgy ink off as best he could with a towel covered in in the same colour as her current. This lessened the burning feeling and the tingling of it spreading finally stopped.

“ _ Alright so is she looking better? _ ” Marina again talking calmly as to not startle him more than he already was. “  _ help her sit up and give her the juice from her bag. _ ”

Again he does as told by Marina however Eight frowns recognizing his face now that she got a closer look. “ _ You….we were in the same training class...nggh… _ ”

Pearl can be heard again clearly worried in her own way. “Eight c’mon ya can’t give up from a little pain. I got so much to show ya tough gal! Like goin’ to crusty sean, turf wars and all that! C’mon!!”

“I’ll be fine Pearl I just startle him it was my fault I should have better know…” I She groans again holding her head again before holding her hand out to the other octoling. “ _ Truce? We can get out together.See the real place promised _ ”

With a smile he takes her hand helping Eight to her feet. “I’m so sorry about the ink, Eight was it? I thought it was normal ink not that stuff. Guess that’s what I get for not remembering which greyish brown is which.” 

She nods then picks up the cq-80 from the ground ignoring the now constant pain all over her left side. 

“ _ Marina, can you and Pearl make my party coming up a set of two now as well. I remember him kind of he’s color blind...He couldn’t tell the real color of the bomb thrown. He’s against the phone. _ ” While she’d been learning inkling Octarian usually got her point across best. Even if only Cap’n and Marina could understand her on that end.

Once that was affirmed the pair started working as stealthily as they could up until when the line with Cap’n and three had the oh so terrible phone briefly then radio silence. Hopefully it was just three and nothing bad happened to them.

After several areas they reached an elevator which seemed calm enough to the pair then it very suddenly stopped their ascent.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! this was my first splatoon fic


End file.
